Generation Barclay
by ToxicLove2014
Summary: Penelope Barclay starts college in a few weeks. When an unexpected package comes into her life, all hell breaks lose. The doll in the stories her father told her at bedtime when she was a kid starts to talk, walk, and kill. Penny is forced to drive Chucky to Los Angeles where Andy is for a business trip. A true classic never goes out of style.
1. Chapter One

**Hello guys :D This is my first Child's Play fanfiction so stay with me here. I do NOT own any characters or the Child's Play franchise. I do own Penelope Barclay, Andy's older daughter. Which I see her played by Fiona Dourif :D Tyler is played by Beau Mirchoff. I will be using quotes from different Child's Play movies and again, I don't own them. Chucky is going to be a little out of character in this fiction. *In Chapter Three, I make Hackensack, New Jersey a pretty beat down place. But I assure you, it is not. For the outfits, I create them on Polyvore with my username Miranda-Smothers. This will take us through Bride, skipping scenes. I understand the storyline is in 2014 but in this one, it's not.**

**Chapter One**

I would like you to meet a beautiful girl by the name of Penelope Barclay, wonderful daughter of Andy Barclay. You heard the story, a supposedly possessed doll tried killing Andy and taking his soul. The soul of Charles Lee Ray entered the Good Guy doll in 1988. After losing Andy at the academy, he remained in the carnival house, dead...until Summer of 2014. Our story begins now.

Penelope turned on her left blinker to turn into the new, friendly neighborhood when her cellphone went off.

_My friend's got a girlfriend and he hates that bitch! _The Offspring rang from her phone.

Penelope tucked her dark brown hair behind her ear then put the phone to her ear.

"Penny Barclay." She answered.

"Penny, finally you answered. Did you find your house yet?" Andy sounded tired. "It has woods in the back and it's away from everyone. I know how you like your privacy."

Penny sighed. "Not yet, Dad. Are you sure this is the right neighborhood?" She continued to drive straight, looking left and right.

Andy laughed. "Of course. The address is 2987 Barton Avenue."

Penelope nodded. "Yea Dad, it's not- oh! There it is!" She turned right into the driveway.

Andy smiled. "Okay sweetheart, your things should be in there, still packed of course."

Penny groaned as she walked into the door. "Oh man!"

Andy laughed. "Are you sure you're going to be okay living there? Wouldn't you rather get a room?"

Penny sat on the newly bought couch. "I'll be fine. I got a free ride to college and as an Art Major of course."

Andy sighed. "Okay, if you say so. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. After all, you are a few states away. I love you very much."

Penny rolled her eyes with a smile. "I love you too."

"You will get a package in the mail tomorrow. Call me when you get it, okay?" He added before hanging up.

Penny jammed her phone into her one shoulder purse. She exhaled loudly and looked across the room to the mountain of boxes. She sat her purse on the couch and began to get crackin' on the unpacking.

* * *

Penelope sat her last picture frame on the fireplace next to the four others. One picture is of her father as a child, her as a child, her senior picture, a picture of her mother, and a professionally done family photo.

"Phew! Last touch to the living room. Tomorrow...the rest of the house." Penelope exhaled.

She walked over to her phone that read 10:05. Penny sighed then walked upstairs to change into her black pajama shorts and a black tank top. Penny dug into her box to find her alarm clock which she plugged in beside the bed. She hooked her phone on the charger and climbed into her queen sized bed from home. Shortly, she drifted to slumber.

/

Penelope's blue eyes popped open when her doorbell rang. Penelope checked her phone that read 7:00 but she set her alarm for 10:00. She rolled her eyes and drew back the covers. The knocking and doorbell ringing became more aggressive and impatient. She tussled her curly hair in the mirror by the door then answered.

"What is it?! I was on my way, geez!" She snapped.

The man, who seemed to be in his twenties, jumped back a bit. "Oh, I'm so sorry but you have a package."

Penelope blushed. "Oh, sorry myself. I just moved here for college in August."

He smiled. "Oh cool! What are you majoring in?"

She grinned. "I'm an Art Major. I got a scholarship for my art."

The man nodded. "That's really cool, is that your work hanging up over there?" He pointed passed her.

Penny turned around to see her abstract painting in the living room. "Oh yea, it is." She turned back to him.

"It's really pretty. So, my name is Tyler." He handed her the package. "There isn't a return address though."

Penny sat the box down on the chest by the door then faced him again. "I'll figure it out. By the way, I'm Penelope but you can call me Penny."

He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Penny, but I gotta go." He walked toward his truck.

Penny smiled and waved back at him. "Bye!" She closed the door.

She took the package into the kitchen and sat it on the table. She dug through her boxes to find the butcher knife then opened the box in one slice. To her surprise, a doll from her childhood stories laid in Styrofoam. Penny smiled then raced upstairs to her phone and dialed her father.

"Yes princess?" Andy answered. "Is everything okay?"

Penny nodded. "Everything is awesome! I got that package you sent me. I love it!"

Andy smiled. "I'm glad sweetheart. Just be careful with it, okay? It was expensive and will break easily. I made it special for you."

Penny smiled warmly. "Oh, I love it! I will see if I can draw it. Bye now!" She hung up.

She raced downstairs and into the kitchen to check out her new toy. A doll with red hair, blue eyes, and his Good Guy outfit.

"Hi, I'm Chucky and I'll be your friend 'til the end. Hidey Ho!" He laughed.

Penny hugged the doll then sat it on the couch. She set up her easel and paint in front of it. She turned on her boom box that played Africa by Toto, her inspiring music.

/

She finally finished her drawing of Chucky. She wiped the blue from her brush on her shorts from painting in his blue eyes. She turned off the boom box then went upstairs to change her shorts into skinny jeans. She sprayed her Rue 21 perfume then went to the couch.

"I'm going to go out to eat lunch then come back to hang the picture in my room. Oh I love you my little muse." She picked up the doll then hugged him.

Chucky inhaled her Rue 21 perfume then exhaled. "Smells sexy..." He whispered.

Penny put the doll back on the couch then walked out to her red love bug; on her way to a family owned Café.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Penelope walked into the air conditioned restaurant.

"Welcome to Smith's Café, is it just you today?" The perky blonde, mid fifties woman, greeted her with a smile.

Penelope smiled. "Yep, just me."

She followed the woman to a small table by the back door. "Will this be okay?"

Penelope took a seat. "Perfect, thank you. Could I get a Sprite, please?"

She smiled. "Yes ma'am. And my name is Jessica, be right back with your drink." She walked away.

Penelope's phone rang again. "Hello?" She answered.

"Yea, is this Penelope Barclay?" An unfamiliar, yet vaguely suspicious, asked her from a blocked number.

Penny nodded. "Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Charles. I'm a long time friend of Andy Barclay."

The waitress came back with her drink. "Thank you." Penny whispered to her.

"I never heard of a Charles. Got a last name?" Penny sipped on her drink.

Chucky sighed. "It's...Williams." He nodded. "Yea, that's good." He whispered aside.

"Would you like our special today? It's chicken noodle soup." Jessica smiled.

Penny shook her head. "No thanks, a plain salad with ranch will be nice."

Jessica walked into the kitchen with her order. "Be back, hun."

Penny shook her head. "Sorry, but if you were a life long friend, my dad would talk about you."

"Listen you little brat! You.." He trailed off. His anger got to him.

Penny scoffed then hung up. "What an asshole." She sighed to herself.

Tyler walked up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Boo!"

Penny gasped and jumped up. "Whoa!"

Tyler laughed. "Hey, calm down. It's just me. You remember me, right?"

Penny sighed then sitting back down with him joining her. "You scared the shit out of me." She laughed into her hand.

Tyler smiled. "You have a cute laugh."

Penny's face turned red instantly. "Oh..thank you."

"Here's your salad dear." She sat it in front of Penny.

Jessica turned to Tyler. "Hi Tyler. What are you up to? Bothering this young girl?"

Penny smiled, turning to Tyler.

Tyler shook his head. "No ma'am. We already met before. I delivered her package this morning.

Jessica awed. "How cute! I'll leave you two alone." She walked back to check on other customers.

Penny took a forkful of her salad. "So, want to hang out before next week?"

Tyler nodded. "Sounds great. What did you have in mind?"

Penny swallowed. "Maybe come over for dinner tonight? I cook a mean plate of spaghetti and garlic sticks."

Tyler laughed. "Then it's a date." He walked into the kitchen for his job shift.

Penny got up from her seat. "No..I...uh..." He was already gone.

* * *

Penny slammed the door to her home. "I gotta get ready!" She smiled to herself.

Penny ran upstairs and ran straight to her closet. "What am I going to wear?" She rummaged through her closet.

"Hi, I'm Chucky. Wanna play?"

Penny turned around to see the doll on her bed with the phone off the hook. "What the..." She went over to the doll and sat by it. "Play...?"

A sudden knock on the door startled her. "It can't be Tyler already!"

She ran back downstairs and answered. "Yes?" She swung the door open.

A man in his thirties handed her a small box. "Package for Penelope Baclay?"

Penny yanked the package from his hands. "It's Barclay. It's from my...dad?"

The man rolled is eyes and walked away. "You're welcome." he sneered.

Penny shut the door and opened the box on her bed. She removed the bubble wrap from the item to show blown glass of her name with splattered paint. She sat it down on her night stand and called her dad immediately.

"Dad, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Did you send me two items?"

"I only sent you the blown glass I got from the carnival. What's up?"

Penny sighed. "Never mind now. I got a present early this morning and I thought it was from you. Probably from one of my friends."

Andy shrugged. "Okay, well, have a great day then. Stay out of trouble and make good choices."

Penny laughed. "Yea, yea. I'm going to..go bowling. Bye and I love you!" She hung up.

/

Penelope finally got her curly hair into perfect curls. She walked into her bedroom and sat out her outfit in her bra and underwear. She slipped on a Navy Scallop Strapless Smock Dress and slid her small feet into brown Office Boho Boots. She went to her jewelry box and put her 'love' gold ring on her right thumb and a feather ring on her left index finger. She went to the bathroom to put a blue dream catcher necklace around her neck that dangled. She quickly applied natural brown eye shadow and mascara with a finish touch of soft red lipstick.

_Ding_

The oven went off for the garlic sticks. Penny ran downstairs to the oven and sat the hot pan on the oven under potholders. She strained the spaghetti and added the sauce in the pot. She set the table for the two of them. Maybe Penny would find love for once. Penny went into the kitchen to fix a small dessert of crushed up Oreos and chocolate pudding. She sat it in the refrigerator for after dinner.

Soon she heard something falling down the stairs. Penny quickly ran around the corner to see her precious Chucky face down on the floor. She quickly picked it up and stared into his eyes.

His voice went from "Hi, I'm Chucky" to in a manly voice "Wanna play?"

Penny dropped him and backed up into the wall, falling to her butt in shock. "What the fuck is going on?!"

The small doll got up all by himself. "Hello Penelope. I'm your father's life long friend...Charles. Or, as you know me as...Chucky."

Penny could barely speak. "You're...you're the...one in-in my father's stories..."

He walked closer to her. "Andy told you about me?"

Penny slowly stood up. "I thought those were made up stories. How could you exist?"

"Here's the thing. I've been stalking your father since he was six years old. But I see you as someone who will get in my way. So, sadly, your dinner will go to waste."

Penny shook her head. "No fucking way."

She tried to running passed him but he took the corner lap and hit her on the back. She quickly turned around to see Chucky holding a gun to her face.

"Hello!" Tyler knocked on the door.

Chucky and Penny faced each other. "Who the fuck is that? Your gentleman caller?"

Penelope quickly got up and fluffed her hair, ready to answer the door to safety.

"Hey! Not so fast!" He clicked the gun. "You sell me out and I'll gut you like a fish!"

Penelope nodded and faced the door, slowly reaching for the knob. "C-Coming."

Chucky quickly hid underneath the table.

She opened the door with a bright smile on her face. "Hi Tyler!" She hugged him.

"You look incredible. Hey, is that spaghetti I smell?" He walked in.

Penelope shut the door, leaning her face and hand against it. "Thanks.. I, uh, made it myself." She faced him folding her arms.

Tyler sat down in the dining room. "This looks awesome, Penny. Did you make dessert?" He smiled.

Penny smiled and walked closer. "I did. It's Oreos and chocolate pudding. It's call it a Mud Pie."

Tyler rubbed his stomach. "That sounds wonderful. Won't you take a seat with me?" He smiled.

Penny half smiled and joined him.

"Is everything okay, Penelope?" He looked across the table. "You look a little spooked."

Penny sighed then tucked her hair behind her ears. "Actually, there is a-"

Chucky pressed the cold gun against her leg. "Say something and die." He whispered.

"What? There's a what?" He scooped spaghetti on his plate then took a garlic bread stick.

"There's a...cat outside. I hope you don't mind him."

"Look happier!" He pressed the gun harder against her.

Penny quickly smiled brightly.

Tyler shook his head. "No, it's okay. So," He took a bite. "where are you from?"

Penny scooped spaghetti onto her plate. "I'm from here, Hackensack, New Jersey. Where my dad grew up."

Tyler nodded and chewed his food. "Really cool! Ever heard of the story in the eighties?"

Penny shrugged. "Which one?"

"The Lakeshore Strangler. He killed a lot of people." He took a bite of a bread stick.

Penny nodded. "My father told me stories about him to scare me." She half smiled.

"His name was Charles Lee Ray. He was gunned down in a toy place. He's long gone but there are reports of murders connected to him. Did you know what he looked like?" Tyler laughed.

Penny shook her head. "I don't know what he looked like. Sorry."

"He had a head full of raggedy brown hair and a total psyco look." He laughed.

"Why you little!" Chucky growled.

Penny stuck one hand under the table and covered his mouth, restraining him from killing her love interest.

Tyler frowned. "What's under the table?"

Penny rolled her lips in. "Nothing, my leg itches." The table shook.

Tyler slowly got up. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Okay!" Chucky muffled.

Penny nodded "Yeah, just an itch."

"Is someone under the table?" He mouthed.

Penny nodded her head. "No, nothing is. Your spaghetti is getting cold now." She took a bite.

Tyler slowly got down on his hands and knees, slowly lifting the table cloth up.

Penny tried to hold Chucky back but he was out of reach. She quickly stood up and got on all fours, joining Tyler.

"I don't think that you should, Tyler." Penny faced him.

Tyler quickly lifted the cloth to see the little guy.

"Penny, were you going to give me a present?" he grabbed the doll. "Can't get anything passed me, huh?" He stood up.

Penelope stood up with him. "Y-Yea. I didn't want you to see him until after the date."

Tyler kissed her cheek. "Thanks. How about we skip to dessert, huh?"

Penelope quickly stopped him. "Actually, I'm going to be honest with you. That doll is possessed."

Tyler held it up to his face. "Oh come on. I know a little boy back in the eighties clamed this guy killed his family but it's just a myth."

Chucky pointed the gun at his face. "No, it's true. Wanna see?"

Tyler gasped. "Holy shit!"

Chucky shot Tyler in the face, blasting his brains all over the wall.

Penelope screamed, watching Tyler fall to the floor. She ran upstairs and locked her bedroom door behind her. Through tears, she tried looking for cell phone which was no where to be found.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Chucky raced up the stairs.

Penelope looked around to see her house phone on the nightstand. She tried dialing 911 but come to find out Chucky cut the cord.

"You fucking midget!" She cried.

Chucky banged on the door. "I'll give you the count of three to open this door or I will blast the door knob clear off! ONE!"

Penny unlocked her window and climbed out onto the roof.

"TWO!"

She closed it behind her then looked down to the ground. She closed her eyes then jumped off the roof landing on her feet; collapsing shortly after.

"THREE!"

Chucky shot the door knob off and kicked the door in. "Where are you, you bitch?!"

Penny looked up then quickly gathered herself to her feet in pain. She ran as fast as she could to the first tree to the woods then looked at her bedroom window.

Chucky crashed through the glass and hopped onto the room. "I see you, Penelope! Want to play hide and go seek, huh?!"

Penny yelled then made her way into the depths of the woods. "Someone help me!" She cried, hoping someone would hear her. She stumbled over large roots sticking up from the ground and dashing through the branches.

"Marco!" Chucky called out.

"Fuck you!" Penelope called back.

"That's not how it goes!" He laughed hysterically.

Penelope's tear filled clouded her vision, not seeing the tree in front of her. She smacked into right into the tree, onto her back. She moaned in pain as she picked herself back up.

"HAHAHA! That was hilarious!" Chucky was close enough to see.

Penelope leaned against the tree. "Where are you?!"

"Oh, are you the seeker? You have to play by the rules, friend."

"You wanna kill me? Bring it on! I was a black belt in eighth grade!" She put up her fists.

Chucky kicked her in the stomach, sending her down on her knees holding her belly.

Penelope spit up blood. "That's the best you got?" She stood up, spinning around trying to find him.

Chucky jumped onto her shoulders then knocked her out with the gun. "I found you!"

He grabbed her feet and dragged her through the woods on her back.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Penelope slowly opened her eyes. She could feel blood running down her back from the back of her head.

"My head..." She lowered her head.

She tried moving but she was tied up in the kitchen to a chair. She tried tipping the chair but she was too light.

"Well, looks like my beautiful flower has waken up." He turned the corner to her.

Penelope tightly shut her eyes then opened them up again with tears. "Please don't kill me..." She croaked.

He walked closer to her. "Well, then perhaps we can make a deal."

Penelope spit at him. "I don't make deals with midgets."

Chucky hopped on her lap and slapped her across the face. "Just shut up!"

Penelope faced Chucky and stared into his eyes, lowering her head.

Chucky's eyes widened. "God, you're like a female Andy. I'm feeling weird..."

Penelope tried moving but wouldn't go anywhere. "What's your deal, Chucky?"

He cleared his throat. "I want to go see Andy." He pulled the Heart of Damballa from his pocket. "I want his soul."

Penelope rolled her eyes. "What makes you think I'll take you to him?"

"Because if you don't, I'll blow your brains out." He chuckled.

Penelope sighed. "Even if I did, it would take us days. He is on a business trip in California. That's clear across North America. It would take forty hours, genius."

"Then that's where we are going."

"But that's my dad. I know you have a crush on me. And I can't just stop what I'm doing and take you to Los Angeles. I have college in less than a week."

Chucky touched her cheek with the back of his hand then slowly slid it down. "That is true."

Penelope jerked her head slightly. "Don't touch me."

Penelope's cell phone rang on the counter.

"I'll get it." Chucky jumped off her lap and retrieved the phone. He put it up to her ear. "Don't say a fucking word."

Penelope exhaled. "Hello?"

"Princess, I just wanted to tell you goodnight. I love you very much and if there's anything you would like to tell me, don't hesitate."

Penelope barely smiled. "Thanks Dad. I love you too."

"Did you find out who sent you that first present?"

Penelope nodded. "Yea, it was Marcy."

"Well, okay then. Glad you got that figured out and know it wasn't a stalker." He laughed.

Penelope chuckled slightly. "Yea, well, I gotta go. Is it okay to visit you soon?"

"Sure, you know I'm in California, right?"

"Yea dad. I want to show you my present in person. I think you'll be surprised." She looked angrily at Chucky.

"I'm flattered, sweetheart. See you in a few days." He hung up.

Chucky pressed 'End' on the touch phone. "What did he say?"

Penelope sighed "He wants me to see him...with you."

Chucky laughed. "Perfect."

He jumped off her lap. "So, what does Andy do now? Playgirl?" He chuckled.

"If you HAVE to know, he does real estates." She said in a snooty tone.

He walked behind her to cut the rope from her wrists and feet.

Penelope quickly hopped up then fell to her knees, gripping her head. "Son of a bitch!"

Chucky stood in front of her. "Well, maybe we should leave in the morning. Get some rest and I'll clean up the mess."

Penelope stumbled up the stairs and into her bathroom. She looked at her hands to see the blood. She took a quick shower then wrapped a towel around her body. She walked into her bedroom to see Chucky leaning against the door.

Penelope turned around quickly. "I would deeply appreciate it if you left me alone."

Chucky laughed. "Just letting you know I'm about to bury the body. Is the woods a good place?"

Penelope sighed. "Yes! Just go!"

Chucky closed the door and Penelope could hear him toss the body down the stairs.

Penny changed into a dark purple Hackensack High School and black Soffe shorts. She looked out the window to Chucky burying Tyler. Penelope took two aspirins then turned off her light. She snuggled her teddy bear Andy gave to her when she was hospitalized with chickenpox. She heard the door open and close then running upstairs.

"Please don't come in. Please don't come in." She said over and over again.

Chucky slowly opened the door. "Why are you going to sleep? The night is young."

Penny rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. "It's eleven o'clock. Why don't you go to bed?"

"Hell no! I'm wide awake darling!" He climbed onto the bed with her.

Penny quickly jumped out of bed. "No! Go somewhere else! Unlike you doll people, I'm a human being who needs sleep. Don't you have someone to kill or something?"

Chucky shrugged. "Not yet. Hey, got any weed?"

"What? Hell no! Why the hell would I have weed?! Besides, where the hell am I going to get that stuff?"

Chucky walked across her bed. "Trust me, I got a guy in the outskirts of town who used to hook me up when I was human. I hope he's still alive."

Penny sat on the bed. "If I get this for you, will you let me sleep?"

Chucky nodded. "Yea, sure...whatever." He grumbled.

Penny grabbed her purse and slid on her black converse. She fixed her hair in the door window, with Chucky by her side.

"Are you done yet, 'Princess'? We are going to get weed not the Red Carpet."

Penelope took the keys from the hook and was on the way to get money from the bank.

"So, how much is weed?" She turned to Chucky.

"Just grab five hundred and we should be set." He chuckled.

"Five hundred? Did I have to kiss him first?" She punched in the numbers.

He laughed. "Are you willing? Maybe he will take it down to two hundred."

Penny threw the money into his lap. "Bite me."

/

On the outskirts of Hackensack, New Jersey, things were bad. Crimes were committed, gang violence, cheap buildings, prostitutes, and drug dealers. She slowly drove through the neighborhood, looking around at the homeless people.

"This is the place you've been before?" Penny locked the doors.

Chucky looked around as well. "Yep, this is definitely it. Drive around the corner and that's where he'll be."

Penny did as he said and saw a man, about in his sixties, leaned up against the building. She slowed down and rolled out the window.

"Are you...Arnold Henry?"

The man looked around then pulled his beanie up to revel his eyes. "Who's askin'?"

Penelope looked at Chucky, who remained still. "Well," She moved to the passenger seat, setting Chucky on her lap. "I'm in search for...some weed." She whispered.

The man chuckled then reached into his coat to pull out a pound of weed. "That will be five-hundred. Say, what's a pretty little thing like you doing in this part of New Jersey?"

Penelope cleared her throat. "Well, you see, sir, I'm just doing this for a friend." She gave him the money.

He smiled his toothy grin and handed her the weed. "Did you know that I gave weed to the Lake Shore Strangler?"

Penelope put the weed in her glove box. "Is that so?"

Arnold looked to her lap. "Is that a Good Guy doll? Shoooot! I ain't seen the likes of him since eighty-eight."

Penelope moved into the driver's seat. "Yeah, well, I got to get back home. Have a nice life." She drove away.

Chucky hugged the bag. "Yes! My precious weed!"

Penelope stopped at a red light. "I hope you're happy. I had to dip into my savings."

Chucky laughed. "SO worth it! Is there any paper in here?"

Penelope turned left into a gas station. "Shut up and keep on the DL. I'm going to get things for the morning. You're a doll so I assume you don't need to eat to live." She went inside.

"Hmph! I do whatever the fuck I want." He mumbled.

Chucky reached into her glove box again and snatched a bunch of random papers. He tore a section of the sheet and rolled the drug inside. He inhaled deeply, tasting the sweet sensation.

Penelope sat the groceries on the counter. "Hi, how are you?" She took out her credit card.

The man started totaling up. "I'm doing fine, and you?"

Penelope sighed. "I've had better nights." She chuckled.

The man chuckled with her. "I hear ya. That will be thirty..." He trailed off.

Penelope slide the card. "Something wrong?" She pressed credit.

He pointed at her car. "It appears that your car is smoking."

Penelope looked out the store window. "Oh shit." She turned to the man. "Could you bag this up for me? I have to go check on something."

She raced out the door and to her car to see Chucky smoking. "Are you out of your damn mind? Couldn't you wait until we got to my house?"

Chucky blew smoke into her face. "Nope." He laughed.

Penelope gasped. "Hey, that paper was important to me! Damn it!"

The man ran out to her with her bags. "Here are your things. Is everything okay in there?"

Penelope turned around and snatched the bags. "Thank you."

She ran to the other side and drove away as fast as she could go.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Penelope busted through the door and sat the bags in the fridge. "You are not to speak to me for the rest of night."

Chucky walked in with a daze. "Whoa, I want to blow something up." He closed the door.

Penelope turned the light in the kitchen off then ran upstairs into her room. "I got to get rid of this fucking doll. There is no way I will drive him to dad."

Chucky walked into her room. "Where can I sleep?"

Penelope took off her shoes and laid down. "Go sleep on the couch pothead."

"Hey, bitch, wake up!" Chucky shoved her off the bed.

Penelope hit the floor with a yelp. "What the fuck?! What time is it?"

Chucky looked at the alarm clock. "It's only two."

Penelope helped herself up. "Why so early? What's the rush?"

Chucky rolled his eyes. "Because I need to get out of this body. And I need to finish what I started in eighty-eight."

Penelope picked Chucky up and held him eye level. "You're the worse kind of person."

She sat him down out of her room and closed the door.

/

Penelope changed into a black bandeau tube top with a sleeveless blouse over it. She zipped up her black and white mono striped jeans with canvas black sneakers to match. On her right wrist, she wore an infinity, anchor, love, and owl personalized bracelet. On her left finger, a golden ring with 'love' spelled out. She straightened her hair and applied red lipstick.

"Are you ready yet?" Chucky busted the door open.

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Yea, just let me get some things together." She walked into her room.

In a shoulder bag, she packed extra cigarettes, the food that she bought from the gas station, An extra set of clothes, her cellphone and charger. Penny walked downstairs and grabbed the keys from the table. Her and Chucky went outside to her bug.

"Okay, there is no way I will be seen in this girly piece of shit." He looked up at her.

Penny looked down at him. "Hey genius, I don't have another car."

"Well looks like you'll have to rent one then."

"You know, I don't have the money you think I have." She sneered.

"That's bullshit. You expect me to believe that a girl with a nice, big house that is private with a Beetle car to be broke as a damn joke?"

A taxi then pulled up to her house. "Whoa, Barbie mode." He froze.

"Hey, lady, are you ready to go?" The woman blurted from the car.

Penelope picked up Chucky and sat in the car with her.

/

"Can you sign here, here, and here." The grinning man pointed on the sheet of paper.

Penelope signed the lines in her name. "Here you go," She looked at his nametag. "Michael." She stood up and shook his hand.

Michael escorted her to an old black van. "Are you sure this is the one you want?"

Penelope nodded. "Yea, I'm on a big trip to California."

She threw her bag in the back and started the hunk of junk then drove away.

Chucky crawled out of the bag and joined her in the passenger seat. "Let's see if this has got any tunes."

He scanned through the channels until he got to a channel that played rock n' roll. "THIS is the music." He sat up and rolled another joint.

"Want to try one, beautiful?" He glared at her.

Penelope felt slightly uncomfortable. "Uh, no. You can have the rest."

They were on the road, the time was four in the morning. Poor Penelope needed to escape this doll and quick. She didn't want him to possess her dad. And there was no way she would let Chucky seduce her.

On the side of the roads, the steel crash barriers looked tempting. This was a do or die time for Penny. She could suffer injuries and kill Chucky or die trying?

Penny inhaled slowly then exhaled. "Chucky, could you give me my bag?"

Chucky looked back and grabbed the bag full of her things. "Here you go." He half smiled.

Penny began to speed up to ninety miles. "Isn't this fun?" She smiled ad turned to him.

Chucky, still a little high, stood up and looked at her. "It's only fun when I'm with you, sweetheart."

Penelope jerked the car violently to the right and flipped the car down the hill. Penelope banged her head on the steering wheel, making her forehead bleed. The windows smashed, the doors broke apart, and Chucky was no where to be found. The car came to a holt upside down where a fire started on top. Penny smashed her way out of her window on her hands and knees. She fell to the ground when the pain hit her in her knees. Penelope yelled in pain, tears escaped her eyes as she put her hands over her face. She looked around to find Chucky but he wasn't to be found. She slowly stood to her feet, grabbing her bag, and trying her best to walk to the nearest town.

Penelope wiped the blood that was gushing from her head. Her knees were weak and her whole body ached. She then smiled weakly with tears of joy.

"I did it. I finally got rid of that fucking doll."

A click was heard over her left shoulder, someone was behind her. She quickly turned around to see Chucky pointing a gun at her.

"I think it's time to play a game." He breathed heavily.

Penelope dropped her bag and her strength was gone. She collapsed to the ground staring at him. "No! Leave me alone, Chucky!" She whined.

Chucky walked to her. "Shh... It's okay." He lifted her chin and kissed her cheek. "We need to get back to work. Now, Andy is waiting for you, Penny."

Penny dropped her head again. She felt defeated. "Okay...you win. Obviously I can't get rid of you without hurting myself."

Chucky laughed. "I'd thought you'd see it MY way. We need a new car no thanks to you, stupid woman driver."

Penny grabbed her bag and began to walk to the nearest house.

The house they found was actually a farm with a street light exposing the house. The horses, cows, and pigs were all in the red barn, asleep like their master. The couple had kids because there were toys spread throughout the lawn underneath the weeping willow.

Penny and Chucky hid behind the tree, sticking their heads out to examine the house. "Are you sure the keys are inside?" She whispered to Chucky.

Chucky scoffed. "What dumb witted person keeps their keys in the car?"

Penny sat underneath the tree with the wind blowing through her hair. The cold wind felt good on her scars and body as if she had no problems. She closed her eyes then exhaled deeply.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty! Get your ass in there!" Chucky grabbed her by the shirt collar.

Penelope shoved him away. "Fuck you! I don't feel good."

"Well, that's what you get for flipping the van! It's your fault we are in this mess so get in there and steal the keys!" Chucky drove his knife into the ground.

Penelope wiped her blooding nose then stood up. "What if they try to shoot me?"

Chucky scoffed. "Quit being a wimp and get in there!" He said again.

Penelope's stomach tied in a knot. "Can't you hotwire it?" She faced the car on her knees.

Chucky pondered. "Maybe I don't know. I could try; I wouldn't want to hurt your delicate sensibilities. Just peek into that window and watch for people. He ran to the car.

Penelope watched Chucky open the unlocked car. "Go!" Chucky mouthed to her. Penelope walked through the soft, green grass and onto the creaky porch. She put her back to the window ducking down. She could hear Chucky splicing and collecting wires along with electricity currents. She turned around and slowly lifted up to see a couple watching TV.

"What are they doing?" Chucky poked his head out of the car.

Penelope turned around. "They're watching TV. Hurry up over there!"

The woman gasped. "Allen, do you hear something outside?"

Allen shook his head. "Oh Rita, no one is outside. It's probably the dogs."

Chucky then set off the car alarm. "Shit!"

Penelope peeked over the window to see the man loading his shotgun. She ran to Chucky and hopped in the driver's seat.

"We gotta go! The man is loading up his fucking shotgun!" Penelope closed the door.

"Calm down Cupcake, I'm almost done." He connected the two wires, making the car alarm stop.

"Hey!" The man pointed the gun at her. "Get out of the car, now!"

Chucky handed her a gun. "Shot him."

Penelope turned to him. "Are you crazy?!" She whispered.

"I said get out of the car! I'll count to three and if you're not out by then, I'll shoot!" Allen cocked the gun.

"Rev the engine. It's time to go." Chucky sat in the front seat.

Penelope threw the clutch in reverse and hit the gas petal and drove right through the fence,

"You stupid! Let's go" Chucky shoved her.

Penny shoved him back. "I'm not stupid, you're-"

The shotgun fire shattered the front wind shield. "Three!"

Penelope put the car in drive and went ninety. Allen ran after them, fire shot after shot. They zoomed past the burning van when Chucky stuck his head out of the window, firing back at him. Chucky shot him in the stomach and in the knee cap.

"What the hell?!" The man rolled down the hill and into the burning van. He looked out of the window to see the fire reaching the gasoline.

Penelope looked at the rear view mirror. "Is he dead?"

The van exploded and car parts scattered. "Oh shit!" Penelope gasped.

Chucky cackled. "That ended with a BANG!" He cackled louder.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Chucky turned on the radio. "Damn! Is there any GOOD music on?"

Penelope looked at her bag on the passenger side floor. "My silver IPod is in there, plug it in and I'll pick a song."

Chucky rummaged through her bag and handed her the small, silver Pod. "This better be good."

Penelope plugged up the IPod and it instantly went to Rob Zombie... Living Dead Girl. She turned up the radio to full blast, rolling down the windows as they cruised down the road.

"Now THIS is a song I can jam to." He laughed. "Wait, turn down there! I recognize this place!"

Penny shook her head. "No way! I'm not stopping at a trailer park! I don't have to do what you say!"

Chucky put a gun to her head. "You will if you want to keep that pretty brain of yours in your head." He squinted his eyes.

Penny jerked the car right, driving through the park. "Why are you so mean to me?" She pushed the gun away from her head.

Chucky put the gun into his overalls. "Tough love, babe. Tough love."

Penny slowly drove up the trailer Chucky pointed at. It was a small, silver trailer with a small red car out front. Inside, depending on the windows, was filled with dark purple and dolls. "Who's place is this?"

Chucky sighed. "The love of my life."

Penny's cheeks turned red with jealousy and anger. "What? Who is she?"

Chucky closed his eyes. "Tiffany..." He whispered. "Tiffany Valentine."

Penny angrily opened the door, swung her legs over, and walked to the other side where Chucky sat.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Chucky was caught off guard daydreaming of Tiffany.

Penny picked up Chucky and put him down. "I'm going to get dressed in here and I don't want you watching me. That's all."

Chucky exhaled and rolled his eyes. "You want me to just wait here?"

Penny nodded. "No peeking or I will turn this car around and go home. Leaving you here with your precious Tiffany." She closed the door and migrated to the back seat.

* * *

Penelope climbed out wearing a grey button down shirt with a black tank top underneath. For her bottoms, she had regular skinny jeans with grey Chuck Taylors to match the shirt. In the mirror, she put her 'Infinity' necklace on then getting out of the car.

"Are you ready yet, Cupcake?" He smirked.

Penny gingerly knocked on the door. "T..Tiffany Valentine?"

The woman did not open the door. "Who the hell are you? Why are you here?"

Penny exhaled deeply. "I have a small visitor with me."

Tiffany opened the door slightly, exposing her beautiful eye. "Who?"

Penny whispered close to the door. "Charles Lee Ray."

The woman chuckled. "My Chucky? Why do you torture me Miss...?"

"Oh, I'm Penelope Barclay. Perhaps you know me?" She bit her bottom lip.

"Wait, are you related to that kid who said my Charles possessed his Good Guy doll?"

"Yea, I'm his daughter. But I'm serious! He is right here! He is taking me hostage to take me to California."

The rain began to pour down on them.

Tiffany opened the door to expose her black dress and blonde hair. "Chucky?" She gasped.

"Tiff! Boy aren't you a sight for sore eyes! I missed you so much!" He blushed.

Penelope felt irritated. "If you don't mind, I would like to come in. Because, ya know, it's pouring!"

Tiffany picked up Chucky and carried him inside. "Penelope, you can come in."

Penny followed her inside, closing the door behind her. "What an...interesting place you have Tiffany." She looked around.

Tiffany at Chucky down on her bed. "I know it's not much, but I love it."

Penelope looked at the news paper clippings. "Whoa! Is that you Chucky?"

Chucky looked up at the new clipping of his dead body on the Toy Store floor. "Yea, those bastards."

Tiffany put her hands on Penny's shoulders. "Wasn't he just handsome?"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Yea, sure." She looked at Tiffany's chest. No wonder Chucky is nice to her.

"Tiffany! Open up!" A male voice called from outside.

While Tiffany wasn't looking, Penny puffed out her chest, trying to look like Tiffany.

Chucky laughed. "Attention whore..." He whispered.

Penny exhaled. "Oh go to hell." She sat down next to him.

Tiffany swung the door open to see her current boyfriend, Damien.

"Tiffany, let me in or I'll catch my death out here!" He tried keeping the water out of this eyes.

"Promises, Promises." She walked away from the door, letting him in.

Damien shook his head around trying to dry it like a dog.

Penny tried to ignore this odd looking guy by letting Chucky sit on her lap and paying attention to him.

Damien sat by Penelope. "Well, I've never seen you before. Friend of Tiffany's?"

Penny cleared her throat. "Yea..." She still didn't make eye contact with him. "My name is Penelope but you can call me Penny."

Damien got up and stood in front of her with his hands on his knees, bending over. "Are you shy?"

Penelope sat Chucky down and stood by Tiffany. "Just new to these parts. And you are..?"

Damien sat at the small table, ready to eat. "I'm Damien Baylock. I'm Tiffany's boyfriend."

Tiffany looked Chucky who didn't look happy.

Damien took a picture from his pocket. "Look who I killed." He smirked.

Tiffany lite a cigarette and took it from his black nail polished fingers. "Oh my god, you really did a number on him. Was it all bloody and...? You know Damien, this guy looks awfully familiar. I recognize the nail polish anywhere."

Damien looked at his fingernails. "Shit." He muttered.

"You didn't really kill him did you? Did you?! DID YOU, you pathetic worm!" She threw the picture at him.

Penelope sat on Tiffany's bed. "Should I go or..?"

Tiffany smiled at her. "No, honey, you're fine."

Damien ran to Tiffany's bed and jumped onto her bed, making Penelope jump up.

"Come on Tiffany, don't you think you kept me waiting long enough?" Damien smirked.

Tiffany pinched her face up. "No." She sat by Chucky.

Penelope sat right next to Chucky. "He's getting naked..." She whispered to them.

"You know what the French call an orgasm? La Petite Morte...The little death." He took his shirt off.

Penelope blushed. She was actually a virgin and there was a guy who was stripping right in front of them.

"Come on Tiffany...let's die a little."

Tiffany escorted Penelope to her bathroom.

Penelope sat on the edge of the tub. "What are you planning, Tiffany?"

Tiffany gave Penelope a dark blue corset and high heeled boots. "Put these on, darling. I will call your name when I want you. We are going to kill him. All you have to do is follow my lead and act sexy."

Penelope's pupils dilated. "Tiffany..."

Tiffany just smirked and closed the curtains dividing the room.

* * *

Tiffany hand cuffed Damien to her bed from all limbs. All he had on was fishnet stockings and underwear.

"Are you ready for a ménage a trois?" She smiled.

"What's that?" He looked into her eyes.

"I thought you knew French." She stood up.

Tiffany took Chucky and sat him on Damien's chest. "You watch me... and you too." She whispered into Chucky's face.

Tiffany then began to dance like she was in a strip club. She twirled around and did hand gestures.

"I think we have another girl in the back who would love to join us." Tiffany giggled.

Damien smiled big. "Oh god, is it Penny? PLEASE tell me it's Penny."

"Hmph!" Tiffany felt jealous. "Penelope, darling, will you come join us?"

Penny stepped out of the bathroom and into the main room. She wasn't wearing the corset but wearing nothing. Only underwear, her bra, and a large band shirt. Her hair was thrown up into a loose bun.

Tiffany chuckled. "What are you doing?" She said through her teeth. "Where is the outfit I gave you?"

"I think it's sexy, Tiff. Why don't you girls get a little comfortable with me?" Damien smiled dorky.

Penny took her curly hair out of the pony tail and ran her fingers through her hair.

_"What the hell? Why is Chucky on his chest?" _She thought to herself.

Tiffany laughed. "You know, Damien, there's something I never told you about Chucky."

Damien frowned. "Don't tell me Schmucky is one of those dolls who wets his pants!"

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't talk that way about Chucky if I were you." Tiffany deafened him. "He has a very bad temper." She wrapped a black boa over her shoulders.

Penny sat next to Damien. "Yeah, you don't want to see him when he's angry." She giggled.

"Ooh!" He said sarcastically.

"You see, we lived together for years. Of course, that was before the cops killed him. That was before he passed his soul into that doll there." She added.

Damien laughed as if she was joking.

"Boy, was he ever jealous. Anybody even looked at me, Chucky would take care of him." She propped her leg on the side of the bed. "Wouldn't you Chucky?"

All Chucky did was sit there and be excited. The thunder clapped, shaking the small trailer.

"We were gonna get married. God, was he an incredible lover! He was the best I ever had." She ran her hand from her clint to her breasts.

"Come on, baby. He ain't big enough to take care of a woman like you." He laughed.

Just then, Chucky slowly turned his head 180 degrees to face Damien. Boy did that wipe the smile off of Damien's face.

Penny stood up quickly without saying a word.

"It ain't the size that counts, asshole. It's what you do with it." Chucky grinned evilly.

Tiffany didn't say a word but appeared to be turned on by seeing Chucky kill Damien.

Damien screamed, now horrified that Tiffany was telling the truth.

Chucky yanked Damien's lip ring out that was connected to his ear. Damien continued to scream while trying to set himself free of what was a dream that turned into a nightmare.

Tiffany stood there with her hand over her mouth, giggling.

Chucky laughed sinisterly at Damien's pain and blood gushing from his lip. He then took the pillow and covered Damien's face. Not only making him chock on blood but smothered to death.

Penny could see the evil in his eyes. The crazy that IS Charles Lee Ray.

Chucky then sat on top of the pillow, only hearing Damien's muffled screaming.

"We did it Tiff! God, does it feel good to kill again!" He smiled.

Tiffany took a black robe and slung it over her body. "You know me. I'll kill anybody, but I'll only sleep with someone I love." She smiled.

Penny walked past Tiffany and sat on the purple loveseat.

Soon, Damien' body stopped moving and he was gone.

Tiffany picked up Chucky and sat him in front of the mirror. She unlocked a small crate and pulled it out.

"Tiff, what the hell is this?" He said in a serious tone.

"It's a play pin. For the baby." She grinned.

Penny stood by the door, smiling. She put one hand on the wall and leaned against it.

Tiffany showed Chucky her engagement ring. "You know Chucky, I still have the ring."

Chucky looked puzzled. "What ring?"

"The ring. The one you left for me. I found it on the mantle the night you were killed. I've never taken it off." She said cheerfully.

"Oh, that. The one I got from Vivian Vanpelt."

Tiffany frowned. "Vivian who?"

"Vivian Vanpelt. I dumped her in the river, remember? That ring is worth five or six grand easy."

Penelope frowned. "What..? You mean...?"

"You mean..." Tiffany started from Penny's sentence. "You weren't gonna ask me to marry you?" She backed up a few feet.

"What, are you fuckin' nuts?" He laughed hysterically.

Tiffany faced Penelope with tears in her eyes. "You haven't changed. You'll never change. The hell was I thinking?"

Chucky rolled his eyes. "Now first thing we gotta do get me out of this body once and for all."

Tiffany wiped her tears away. "No." She faced him. "I think I prefer you like this. You're like a little baby. Is the baby ticklish? Is he? Is he? Is he? Is he? Is he? Is he?" She picked him up. "Okay, mommy's tired. Time to go to sleep."

She threw him down into he pin and locked it up.

"Okay, I get it, you're still pissed." He looked up at her.

Tiffany lite up a cigarette and looked back at him. "My mother always said love was supposed to set you free. but that' not true, Chucky. I've been a prisoner of my love for you for a very long time. Now it's payback time."

"Get me out of here!" He shook the cage.

Tiffany smothered the cigarette. "Sweet dreams asshole." She closed the curtains. "Penny, could you look after him? Make sure he doesn't get out? Thanks."

Penelope sat on the purple loveseat in Indian style, looking down at him with her arms crossed.

"What are you waiting for? Get me out of here!" Chucky yelled again.

Penelope shook her head. "No way! Can't you see Tiffany loves you so much she wants to have kids? You take her for granted and use her for her body."

Chucky gritted his teeth. "You two need to get off the rag."

Penelope scoffed. "Goodnight! I'm going to bed." She rolled over on the seat, trying to block Chucky's voice.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Penelope woke up to Tiffany who kicked the door open and with one kick, she shoved a brown trunk out down the stairs outside. Penny looked at Chucky who was asleep.

"Tiffany..?" She said with a yawn. Penny slid on some shorts and a black V neck shirt then followed her outside.

"Jesse!" Tiffany called for the young man's attention sitting on the trunk.

Penny looked at her neighbor. This man was very attractive with his shirt off washing his van. "Oh.." Penny closed the door behind her.

"Honey, can you give me a hand with this?" Tiffany took a hit from her cigarette.

"Yeah, okay! Just a second!" He responded.

"Thanks Sweet face!" She smiled. "I owe ya one."

Penny rushed down the steps and to Tiffany. "Wha...Is Damien in there?" She whispered.

Tiffany laughed. "Well duh."

Penny ran her fingers through her hair then leaned up against the orange car. "You're crazy. What if Jesse finds out?"

She took another hit then looked down. "Shit." She muttered. "His hair is sticking out."

Penny gasped. "Well fix it! Jesse isn't looking!"

Tiffany quickly rose to her feet and opened the trunk, stuffing his black, coarse hair back in. She quickly sat down and crossed her legs, made it look like she was sitting there naturally.

Jesse walked over, putting his white 'wife beater' shirt over his sexy body. "Hi." He greeted her.

"Hi." She greeted him, smiling back. "Jesse, this is Penelope. My...niece."

Jesse smiled at her. "Hi, Penelope. I didn't know Tiffany had a niece."

Penny blushed. "You can call me Penny."

Jesse turned back to Tiffany. "So, you movin' out already?"

Tiffany put out her cig. "No such luck" She chuckled a bit. "Oh, sorry." She stood up.

"You want me to put that in the car?" He asked standing behind it.

"Yeah, just taking some stuff to the goodwill." She lied.

Jesse tried lifting Damien's body. "Heavy." He laughed.

"Oh, yeah." Tiffany chuckled.

"What you got in here?" He lifted the trunk.

"Oh, you know, a little of this, little of that." Tiff replied. "Stuff that's gone out of style. You ever look at something and you are just sick to death of looking at it? That's how I feel about that shit."

Penny got out of their way and sat on the steps, watching in suspense.

Tiffany popped the car trunk. "Here, in the trunk. Wow, you are strong. Nice muscle tone! You work out a lot?"

Jesse sat the trunk on the edge of the trunk. "Well, I've been doing some push-ups."

With a thud, the trunk fell into the back. "Sorry." He rearranged it.

"Nah, that's okay. Can't hurt it might help." She tried closing the car trunk.

"Tiffany! Where the fuck are you?!" Chucky yelled from inside.

Penelope looked back then at Tiffany with huge eyes.

"You got company?" Jesse asked.

"Nah, just baby sittin'. Foul mouth little fucker." She giggled. "Penelope, could you check on Charles?"

Penelope nodded. "Y-Yeah. Nice meeting you Jesse." She flashed him a smile.

"So, Jesse, what are you doing later on?" Tiffany asked.

Penelope closed the door, joining Chucky inside. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Where is Tiffany?!" He asked again.

"She went to dump Damien's body off somewhere. So, I'm staying in here until she gets back."

* * *

Penelope texted back an fourth to her father, Andy.

Dad: "When are you getting here?"

Me: "Traffic kinda sucks. So, will be on my way tomorrow."

Dad: "Okay, love you."

Me: ..."I love you too."

"Spell woman." The toy asked Chucky. "B-I-T-C-H." It said out loud what Chucky input. "That is incorrect."

Chucky laughed.

"Real mature." Penny commented.

"The correct spelling of 'Woman' is W-O-M..." Chucky threw it against the cage, breaking it.

"Shows how much you know." He chuckled.

"Yoo-hoo! I'm home!" Tiffany closed the door behind her with a large present in her arms. "Oh..." She moaned. "If you can't play nice, I may just have to take your toys away." Tiffany said sarcastically.

Chucky said nothing but gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I have surprise for you. I've been thinking about what you said about wanting to get married." Tiffany started.

Chucky's face lite up. "Yea?"

"I think it would do you good to settle down." She smiled.

"Babe, this is great! I promise, I'm gonna treat you like a princess." He smiled.

Penelope put her phone down and stood by Tiffany who was unwrapping the present. "Tiff, that's wonderful."

Tiffany opened the play pin.

"What's that?" Chucky pointed up to her.

Tiffany lowered the bridal doll into his cage slowly. "Your bride." She then closed up the cage and locked it back up.

Chucky held the doll in front of him.

"With this ring, I thee wed." The doll recited.

Penelope and Tiffany crouched down to Chucky. "Awww, Chucky, she's beautiful!" Tiffany laughed and threw rice at Chucky.

"You...are so...dead." Chucky muttered.

"Congratulations Chucky! Now I'm sure you two kids will wanna be alone." Tiffany laughed, leaving to take a bath.

Chucky grasped the doll's necklace and yanked it off to get the ring. "Why won't you let me out of here?"

Penelope sat on the love couch again. "I'm just here for the show. Andy won't be leaving anytime soon."

Chucky sighed. "Well, at least that's good news."

/

Night soon fell. Penny was sound asleep on the loveseat which meant Chucky could break out of there without being interrupted. In the next room, Tiffany soaked in the tub drinking wine and watching Frankenstein.

"We belong dead!" The TV played.

Meanwhile, Chucky carved away at the wooden pin with the ring which eventually, he did. He grabbed the veil of the doll and drug it out with him.

"I promise to love, honor, and cherish. Do death do us part." The doll recited again.

"You got that right." Chucky responded.

He soon went through the kitchen utensils, finding his favorite murder weapon...the butcher knife. He slowly crept on Tiffany, looking through the curtains at her.

"AH!" Chucky went straight through the curtains, aiming the knife at her.

Tiffany screamed, kicking Chucky against the wall making him drop his knife.

Penelope gasped and sat up. "Tiffany?!"

Chucky dumped the TV into her bath water, electrocuting her.

Screams filled the air and bubbles from the bathtub began to float around the room.

Penelope covered the mouth and looked at the cage. Broken out, Chucky was sure to be killing Tiff! She quickly got up but slowly walked toward the bathroom, following Chucky's wicked laughter.

Soon, Tiffany's screaming stops and Chucky recites the Damballa chant.

Penelope embraced herself for the absurd scene. She pulled back the curtains and gasped at the sight.

"Awake!" Chucky yelled once more. "What a crock."

Penelope ran to Chucky. "What have you done?!" She crouched down his level.

"Well, I tried throwing a surprise party for Tiffany but she didn't like it." He laughed.

Penelope shook Chucky. "And you just let her die?!"

Chucky slapped Penny across the face, making her fall to the floor. "Shut up! The chant was suppose to work but it didn't!"

Soon the doll that Tiffany gave to Chucky, shot up. Without telling Chucky, Penelope looked at her in horror.

Soon, the doll yelled and tore the veil off of her head. "You son of a bitch What have you done to me?!"

Chucky turned around and laughed at her.

Tiffany then slapped Chucky across the face, making him fall onto Penny.

Chucky stood up and wiped the water from his face. "You got your wish. You're mine now, doll!" He held the ring up and threw it at her feet. "If you know what's good for you, you are going to love, honor, and obey!"

"I wouldn't marry you if you had the body of G.I. Joe!" Tiffany snapped.

Chucky snickered and turned around. "Hey, Raggedy Anne, you looked in the mirror lately? Now's not the time to get picky."

She made a face at Chucky for his comment.

Penelope slowly rose to her feet. "Tiff..?"

Tiffany looked up at her. "Look what he's done!"

* * *

Later, the three gathered on the love seat but Chucky who sat on the counter.

Tiffany sat on Penelope's lap, reading 'Voodoo for Dummies.'

"Face it Tiff, you need me otherwise, you're stuck like this for good!" Chucky made a good point.

"I don't need you. I'll look it up myself." Tiffany sneered at him.

"Oh, go ahead, Chapter Six, page two seventeen." Chucky pointed out.

At the bottom of the page, Tiffany read out loud. "The Heart of Damballa. What's that?" She looked up at him.

"An Amulet! We need it to transfer our souls into human bodies." He answered.

"Mkay, where the hell is it?" She asked without hesitation.

"I was wearing it around my neck the night those bastards gunned me down." He showed them the newspaper clipping. "It was buried with my corpse in Hackensack, New Jersey."

"Alright let's go!" Tiffany declared.

"Hell no! We just came from there! I don't want to go back again!" Penelope sat Tiffany down on the couch and crossed her arms at Chucky.

Tiffany began to wail. "OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" She sobbed.

"Shut up!" Chucky snapped.

Tiffany stopped crying. "You shut up."

Chucky sighed. "If Penelope won't take us, then we have to find someone who will."

Tiffany walked to the phone. "I know exactly who can take us."

/

"I don't get it. Why don't you just mail the dolls?" Jesse asked over the phone.

"These dolls are very special." Tiffany spoke with him over the phone.

"What do you mean 'special'?" Jesse asked with a mouth full of food.

"I mean, there's five hundred bucks in it for you if you deliver them by tomorrow. I'd do it myself, but I have to take care of a friend who's mentally incapacitated." She looked at Chucky who was drinking out of the fishbowl by a straw.

Penelope slowly scooted herself away from him.

"Yeah...Yeah I'll do it. But I want a thousand." He requested.

"Okay Sweet face. I can give you half now and my friend in New Jersey will give you the rest. The key is under the mat."

Tiffany hung up with phone. "I'm going to give myself a makeover. You and Chucky watch for Jesse." She told Penny.

Penelope wasn't too thrilled to be going back to New Jersey. At least this could keep Chucky busy and not thinking about her father.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tiffany walked out of the bathroom looking completely different. She dyed her hair blonde, kept the wedding dress and added a leather jacket, wore stockings with hiking boots, and a gold necklace that said 'Tiff'.

She lite up a cigarette and inhaled deeply, blowing the smoke out. "Barbie...eat your heart out."

Chucky's eyes widened at his beautiful bride. "Wow..."

Penelope crouched down to Tiffany's small stature. "You look so awesome Tiff! The makeup is really pretty too!"

Tiffany smiled. "You flatter me."

"Hey, heads up! Lover boy is coming!" He looked out the window. "Penelope, write the note."

Jesse lifted up the mat to find the key Tiffany said would be there. He opened the door and stared at Penelope.

"Where are the dolls?" He put his hands in his coat pocket.

Penelope pointed to the two. "Right there. Here's the five hundred dollars she said I had to give to you."

Jesse grabbed the money and jammed it in his pocket.

"Here's a note too." Penelope took from Chucky's hand.

Jesse read it out loud. "Please deliver dolls to caretaker's office, Forest Creek cemetery in Hackensack, New Jersey. Love, Kisses, Tiffany."

Jesse looked up at Penelope. "Cemetery?"

Penelope nodded. "Yea. Mind if I tag along?"

Jesse picked up the dolls. "I guess. But, why couldn't you take the dolls? You look old enough to drive."

Penelope had to think fast. "I..I had my license suspended. Tiffany picked me up from my house."

Jesse shrugged and walked outside, putting the dolls in the back of his van.

Penelope tied up her converse and meet him outside.

"We are going to make a stop first. Is it okay if you sit back there with the dolls? My girlfriend is sitting up here."

Penelope exhaled. "Sure."

* * *

They soon pulled up to a mansion where Jade lived.

Jade stood up and ran to Jesse with open arms.

"We don't have time for this shit!" Chucky yelled.

Penelope exited the van and walked up to the couple.

"Jade, I have to talk to you." He put his hands on her shoulders.

Jade looked over to Penny. "Who is this?"

Jesse looked to Penny then back to Jade. "This is Tiffany's niece. She is coming with us."

Jade looked confused. "Where?"

Penelope smiled. "I'm Penelope or Penny if you want. I'm going back in the van and let you guys talk."

She slid open the back door and sat between Chucky and Tiffany. "This shouldn't take long. Hold your horses."

"I'll do anything, anything at all. You know that right?" Jesse looked into her eyes.

Chucky then did the gesture with his hand of jerking off.

Tiffany scoffed then looked back at the two.

"Yes, yes I know." Jade replied.

"Then marry me." Jesse blurted out.

Jade was speechless for a second. "What?"

"Will you marry me? Tonight." He smiled.

Jade shook her head. "Warren would kill us."

"I don't care about Warren! That's why we're going to disappear!"

"Where are we gonna go?"

"Anywhere you want."

"What are we going to do about money?"

"We have money!" Jesse showed her the five hundred dollars.

"Where did you get this?" Jade took it from his hands and examined it.

"Tiffany gave it to me. She's paying me five hundred dollars to take a couple of dolls to a friend of her's to New Jersey. Jade, there's another five hundred when we get there."

"Oh shit, Jesse. What does the freak have to do with this?" Jade asked.

Chucky laughed at Jade's insult to her.

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm going to deposit our money. I'll get a job. I'll put you through college, anything you want." Jesse was completely serious.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Chucky made fun of them.

Jesse cupped Jade's face. "Jade, marry me. What do you say?"

Jade then kissed him. "I say I do." She smiled.

Jesse grabbed her hand and ran inside with her to pack to clothes.

"Aww. That's so romantic." Tiffany smiled.

"I give them six months. Three if she gains weight." Chucky chuckled.

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Wow, you are so immature." She moved to the very back. "Uh oh, we have company."

A police officer, who was Jade' uncle, Warren, called his buddy over the phone. "Yeah, it's me. His van his parked right in front of my house as we speak." He hung up the phone. He tried opening the doors but wouldn't budge.

"Who the hell is this bozo and what is he doin'?" Tiffany asked.

"Screwing with our ride! That's what." Chucky answered.

He held up a knife to his face. "Ah, what the hell. I need the exercise."

"Were you born with that knife super glued to your hand or what?" Tiffany pointed.

"What are you talkin' about?" He lowered the knife.

"For God sakes, Chucky! Drag yourself out of the nineties. Stabbings went out with Bundy like Martha Stewart with that thing." She told him.

"Who the FUCK is Martha Stewart?"

Tiffany lifted her head in pride. "My idol. You know what she says when guests stop by for dinner and haven't had time to shop? You improvise."

Penelope rested her elbows on he seat back and rest her chin on her arms. "Oh, I've seen that one!"

Chucky began to dig through the tools on the floor. "What about...?" He grasped the hammer.

"Predictable." Tiffany commented. She began to look around as well until she spotted the jar of nails. "Ah ha!"

Warren began to walk back with a crow bar. He broke into the back where he spotted Penelope.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

Penelope gasped and turned around. "I'm one of Jesse's friends. Jordan..Vanderbilt."

Warren cut his eyes at her and grabbed her by the wrist then dragging her out of the van. "Stay here."

Penny crossed her arms. "Why?"

"Because I could have you arrested."

Penelope hung her mouth open. "For what?"

"Doesn't matter. I have ways to set you up. I'm the head of police."

"Well la-di-da. You can't arrest me. Besides, I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"Hey, Jordan, mind you own business, okay?" Warren proceeded and closed the door behind him. Inside, he planted the weed behind one of the seats when he heard a giggle in the front seat.

"Who's there?" He asked.

Tiffany kept laughing while he got closer and closer. He poked his head over the passenger seat to see Tiffany. Another doll with a knife holding a string connected to the dashboard full of nails.

"NOW!" Tiffany ducked, startling Warren.

Chucky cut the wire and the nails penetrated his face, leaving him dead on the floor.

Tiffany peaked her head over to the back to see him along with Chucky.

"Why does that look SO familiar?" Chucky laughed.

Penelope opened the door. "I told him not to go in there."

"See? Now that's the work of a homicidal genius." Tiffany giggled.

"Not bad...for an amateur." Chucky looked over to her.

Tiffany turned her head. "Shit! Here they come!"

The three looked at Warren in the back. "What are we going to do with him?"

"I don't know. What would Martha Stewart do?" He mocked her.

Chucky lifted up the back seat where plenty of space for a dead body could be. They lifted him into the space and closed it up shut.

Tiffany tried frantically to clean up the blood with a white shirt.

Penelope watched Jade and Jesse running to the van. "Hurry up, Tiff!"

Tiffany wiped up the blood faster. "Shut up! I know!"

Chucky cleaned up the front seat then turned to see where they were now. "Shit!" He sat in the back waiting for the girls.

Jesse opened the back door and threw the bag in without seeing Tiffany.

He turned to Jade and pointed at the handle. "I could have sworn that door was locked.

Jade shrugged. "Come on, let's go." She ran to the front seat.

Tiffany soon joined Chucky and Penelope.

Jade unlocked the door for Jesse to get in then looked back at Penny. "So, you're related to Tiffany? That freak?"

Penny nodded. "Yea, she's actually a wonderful person."

Jade laughed. "No offence, but she comes off as someone who would kill."

The van started off, leaving the house.

Chucky looked over to the weed sitting next to him. "Oh yea." He whispered. He shoved it into his overalls for later.

The ride was silent until a cop car pulled up behind them with lights on.

"Shit." Jesse exhaled.

He pulled the van over to a diner for stoners to hang out.

The man got out and with a smug look on his face, looked directly at Jesse.

"Now what?" Chucky rolled his eyes.

"How you kids doin' tonight?" He smiled.

No one answered him, not even Penelope.

He tried looking over Jesse to peak into the back then shined a flash light at the bags. "Goin' somewhere?"

Still, no answer. Just mean looks at him.

"You three get out of the van now, please?"

Angrily, Jade slammed the door and met Jesse, Penelope, and the police man in front of the van.

"Officer Norton, I have a question." Jade started.

Penelope whispered to Jesse. "So, you two know him?"

Jesse nodded. "Wish we didn't."

Jade continued. "All this following us around, is that in your salary or does my uncle pay you extra?"

"Extra." He smiled proudly.

Jade shook her head then smiled in frustration. "Look, I'm sure you're not a bad person. But I know you're just doing your job, but couldn't you just please give us a break?"

"You know, I wish I could. You seem like a really nice kid. It's nothing personal just on my part. But, the money." He blurted out laughing.

"You disgust us! Shut up!" Jade yelled. "Shut up or I swear to God I'll vaporize you!" She punched him in the face against another car.

Penelope and Jesse pulled her off of him.

The crowd that was watching 'ooohh' at the scene.

"Geez, take it easy." Jesse comforted her.

Jade exhaled. "Oh God." She took deep breaths. "We're never going to get away with this. They are never gonna let us go."

"It's going to be okay. Alright? Now why don't you go get us something for the road and I'll deal with Needlenose." He gave her some money.

Jade nodded, out of breath. "Alright."

In the back, Norton began searching for the weed Warren placed inside to frame him.

Jesse leaned against the van while he searched.

"You're just going to let him do that?" Penelope faced him.

"Why not? I've got nothing to hide." Jesse jammed his hands into his pockets.

Penelope couldn't say anything about the body. She joined Jesse and hoped for the best.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Minutes later, Norton came back with that smug look on his face. He held the bag of weed up to Jesse's face.

"Oh, that's bullshit!" He yanked it from his hands.

Needlenose slammed Jesse into the van and grabbed his jacket with both hands.

"Hey! Take it easy! That isn't Jesse's!" Penelope tried yanked him off of Jesse.

"Yea! You know this isn't mine!" Jesse looked up at him.

"You're in a lot of trouble kid." He smiled. "And don't..you...fucking..MOVE!" He took the weed away from Jesse and walked back to his car.

"Shit!" Jesse kicked the left light on the van, smashing it into glass shards. "Shit..." He moaned.

Penelope sighed and joined inside the van with Tiff and Chucky.

"Figures you'd hitch us a ride with a fugitive. Give me your lighter." He held his hand out.

"Why?" Tiffany and Penelope asked at the same.

"What are you doing?" Tiffany asked, handing the lighter to him.

"Improvising. Now sit back and learn from the master." He grabbed the bloody shirt and exited the van. He crawled on his hands and knees to the cop car undetected. He jammed the shirt into the gas cover, lighting it on fire.

"Oh my god." Penelope looked out the back with Tiffany.

Chucky joined the two looking out the window to Norton.

He began to cough then looked out the rear view mirror to see the fire. Then, he turned to the front to see the two dolls waving to him.

The car exploded and car parts scattered everywhere. People frantically got into their cars and drove away as fast as they could.

Jade was bumped into, spilling the groceries onto the ground. "Jesse?!"

Jesse looked over to Jade in a daze and joined her in the car.

A woman ran in front of the car and pointed at them. "There they are! Call the police!"

"Shit!" Jade muttered. "Shit, go!" She turned to Jesse who stared at her like she committed the crime. "Jesse, drive! Go!"

Jesse hit the pedal to the floorboard and flew out of the parking spot.

"Well, at least you've never forgotten how to show a girl a good time." Tiffany smiled at Chucky.

Penelope put each hand on the driver and passenger seat. "Isn't anybody going to say anything?" She acted like she didn't know.

"Where were you?" Jesse spoke first to Jade.

Jade turned to him. "Is that all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Well, I think you should have SOMETHING to say about what happened back there!"

"Well, I have something to say. I think you're fucking crazy!"

Jade's mouth hung open. "I'm crazy?! You said you'd do anything for me and THIS is what I get?"

Jesse focused on driving. "Wait a minute. You don't think that I had ANYTHING to do with that explosion down there-"

"Didn't you?" Jade finished his sentence.

"No! To be honest, I was thinking the same thing about you."

Jade was silent. "You could you think that?"

"We said in front of hundreds of people that you wanted to vaporize him." Jesse pointed out.

"Oh, it was a figure of speech!" She hit the dash.

"Well, you were just as quick to accuse me." Jesse snapped.

Soon, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Jesse answered.

"What the fuck?" His friend asked.

"David, I don't know what say! I don't know what the hell is going on around here."

"Well, the cops think it was you two. Ya know, Bonnie and Clyde, get the picture?"

"Bonnie and Clyde were mass murders, David!"

"Multiple murderers." He corrected. "Mass murderers happen all at once like at a post office. Multiple murderers are serial killing."

"Am I missing something?" Jade asked. "Norton was just one murder, right?"

"They found cigarette lighter next to Norton's car. Belong to that cop who got his throat slashed. And there's another thing...Jade, you're uncle's missing." David broke the news.

"What?" Jade frowned.

Penelope looked back to the dolls. "Really?" She cut her eyes at them who were laughing.

"Look, I know you two had nothing to do with this but maybe you should turn yourselves in if they figure it out."

"David, are you wacked? Nobody is going to believe us."

"They're setting up road blocks. You two better lay low for a while." David suggested.

"Thanks." Jade said sarcastically.

Jesse hung up the phone then sighed. "Did you see Warren tonight?"

"No since this morning." She turned to Jesse. "Did you?"

"No." He looked back to the road.

Penelope got back between the dolls. "I'm going to sleep in the back, is that okay?"

Jesse nodded. "Yea, whatever."

Penelope moved their bags and slept on the ground with some covers. Chucky soon joined her, sleeping in her arms.

Tiffany looked back with sadness and anger. She joined them but slept on top of the chest.

Meanwhile, blood was leaking from the trunk. Warren's blood.

The van continued to travel to New Jersey past Niagara Falls. Hours later, they came across a chapel.

"What are you doing?" Jade turned to him.

"Can you trust me?" Jesse asked.

"Of course I do." She smiled.

They both exited the van and into the chapel.

Tiffany woke up Chucky. "They're gone."

Chucky and Tiffany went into the front seats. "Sucker.."

Tiffany shook her head. "I think they make a cute couple. And if you ask me, it'd be a shame to break them up if you know what I mean."

Chucky then began to play with the radio, looking for channels.

"What is this shit?" Chucky turned to Tiffany.

"Geez, the music seems going to hell since I've been dead."

Chucky then turned to 88.5 to a rock and roll channel. "That's more like it!" He turned it up.

Penelope's eyes flashed open and looked over the seat. "Oh, you're up." She joined them in the front. "Chucky, you fist pump?" She joined him.

Chucky laughed. "Hell yea!"

Tiffany remained quiet, looking up at the statue. "Isn't it beautiful? I always dreamed of having a big church wedding with roses, bride's maids, a cake, and my picture in the paper. Not just a mug shot, but something really flattering."

"Tiff, I'm sorry...for everything." Chucky lowered his head.

"Well...I guess I can't complain. I mean, I always wanted us to spend more time together. Maybe do some traveling and see the world." Tiffany opened up. "Well, just look at us now." She laughed.

Chucky began to laugh with her. Gradually getting louder with each passing moment.

"So, Penelope. What does your father look like now?" He changed the subject quickly.

Tiffany frowned and turned the other way, not letting them see her tear up.

Penelope grabbed her phone and scanned through her pictures. "Here is us at my Hackensack High School Graduation." She showed him.

"Damn!" Chucky laughed. "Look how he's grown! I can't wait until we get to California."

Tiffany turned her head. "You mean Andy? What do you plan on do to him?"

Chucky and Penny turned to her. "To take over his body. I've got a job I need to finish. I forgot all about that."

Penny sat against the trunk with her hand over her face. "Smooth..." She muttered.

"Yea, life sure is full of surprises." He smiled.

Warren then popped up from the trunk and yelled in pain.

"Fuck!" She jumped to the other side of the van, covering her heart.

Chucky and Tiffany quickly turned around to see him screaming.

He turned to Tiffany and screamed then to Chucky and screamed, making them scream back.

Warren climbed out of the trunk and toward Penelope. "Help me!"

Tiffany turned to Chucky. "Stop him!"

Chucky pulled out the knife and smiled.

"Kill him!" Tiffany yelled again.

Warren fell onto his stomach in pain.

Chucky took that opportunity to kill him at that moment. He lunged toward him and stabbed him repeatedly in the back which finally killed him. He wiped the blood from the knife onto Warren's clothes.

"Huh?! A true classic never goes out of style." He smiled at the knife.

"That was good." Tiffany smiled.

Chucky threw Warren's body back into the trunk. "Take us inside. I'm done out here."

Penelope took Chucky and Tiffany inside to their honeymoon suite. "Jesse? Jade? Mind if I come in?"

"Could Jesse and Jade possibly be the serial killers you're been tracking for days?" The woman on the TV asked the interviewed cops.

Penny put the dolls on a booth and joined the two watching TV. "What's this?"

"We can't confirm that at this time." One of the older cops replied. "It appears that this work cannot be the work of one killer."

The young man beside him finished. "It's possible that one of them is a hostage and simply unaware of the other's actions."

The woman shoved the microphone into the detective's face. "Anything else detective?"

"For the time being, these kids have to be considered armed and extremely dangerous."

Penelope turned off the TV. "Maybe we shouldn't watch TV."

"First thing tomorrow morning, we can leave and get the rest of our money." Jesse suggested. "We're going to need it."

Soon, this lingered wearing woman with brown hair barged right in.

"Oh! Excuse me the door was open and I didn't realize anybody was in here." She smiled. "Russ?" She called out. "I thought we were getting a suite."

A man with boxers and a robe on ran in. "Wow...who's this?"

Penelope leaned against the wall next to Tiffany and Chucky, saying nothing.

"I thought WE were getting a suite." She laid across the bed.

Jade crossed her arms. "No, No, this is our room."

"Oh." She chuckled nervously. She wailed as soon as she saw the dolls sitting. She ran over to them and picked up Tiffany. "Look at her! Have you seen anything so cute in your whole life?! What a great idea for a wedding gift! She's so beautiful!"

Penelope covered her mouth and tried not to laugh at this lady's reaction.

The lady put Tiffany down and looked at Chucky in disgust. "Oh...well." She picked up Chucky. "This little guy has a face only a mother could love."

"Hi, I'm Chucky. And I wouldn't talk it I were you. Hidey ho!"

Penelope then burst into laughter. "You're joking, right?"

Russ then laid across the bed. "Chucky! Of course! Remember he was a Good Guy doll! They were programmed to say all kinds of shit."

"Oh!" The lady threw Chucky down on the booth. "Well, I don't like him at all." She walked over to Jesse's wallet.

"You know, you two make a really good couple." Russ pointed out. "Don't you think, Angel?"

She then grabbed his wallet and nodded. "Oh, absolutely! Just imagine what their children are going to look like." She laid behind him, stuffing the wallet into his pocket.

"Listen, it's getting late and..." Jesse was interrupted.

"So, what are you guys up to tonight?" The woman asked.

Jade was the first to answer. "It's our wedding night."

"Well," The woman got up along with Russ. "It's our wedding night as well which makes it so perfect! You know what they say, the more the merrier." She stroked Jesse's chin with her boa.

"OKAY!" Jade got between them. "Yea, no. You know what? We're really tired." She tried showing them to the door. "Gotta get to bed early, okay?"

The woman nodded. "Okay. We will be right next door."

Penny sat next to Tiffany. "Boy that was something."

"That thieving slut!" Tiffany didn't acknowledge Penelope. "She doesn't deserve to wear that ring."

* * *

Later that night, Tiffany and Chucky wanted to pay them a little visit. They had to get that wallet back. Tiffany slowly opened the door, making sure the couple wouldn't notice.

Tiffany scoffed. "That bitch is gonna die!" She whispered.

Penny peaked at the couple. "Couldn't I just ask for the wallet back? I could say I know they have it."

Tiffany shrugged. "Maybe you're right."

Chucky laughed. "That wouldn't be fun!" He whispered.

Penny looked down at him. "Not helping!" She whispered back.

Tiffany giggled. "No, he's right." Tiffany slowly made her way into the room.

"Russ!" She giggled.

Tiffany grabbed the campaign bottle next to their bed and looked up into the mirror above them. "Ah ha!"

The woman's smile turned into a frown. Her eyes widened and she was speechless.

"Come on!" Russ moaned.

Still, the woman wouldn't respond to him. Russ looked up and he soon followed her expression.

Tiffany hurled the bottle into the air, hitting the mirror into shards of falling glass.

Electricity sparked and the shards fell onto the them. It not only penetrated them, the shards stabbed into the water bed and the bed exploded blood and water. Screams of the couple didn't seem to wake anyone up.

The mix flooded part of the room, washing over Chucky's and Penelope's shoes.

Chucky's mouth hung open, turning to Tiffany. "I love you."

Unlike Chucky, Penelope freaked out and ran to the bathroom to dry off her shoes. "So gross!" She yelled.

Chucky walked to Tiffany in front of the fireplace and got down on one knee taking her hand. He picked up the woman's finger with the ring on it and held it up to Tiffany.

"I should have asked you this a long time ago. Tiffany, will you be my bride?" He smiled at her.

"Oh Chucky...yes...yes." Tiffany replied.

Chucky pulled the ring off of the finger and threw the finger aside. He gently placed the ring on her thumb.

Tiffany's face lite up at the beautiful ring. "Aww...Chucky." She hugged him.

Penelope threw the towel onto the bed and stood at the bathroom doorway; smiling.

Tiffany then began to cry softly.

"Why are you crying?" Chucky asked.

"I always cry at weddings." She laughed.

"Oh my god, I'm crying. I wonder if all the pluming works." Tiffany faced him.

Penelope then giggled into her hand.

"I don't know about you but I'm starting to feel like Pinocchio down here." Chucky admitted. "If I'm correct..." He added.

Penelope's giggles turned into a 'what the hell?!' face.

Chucky began to undress Tiffany and make out with her at the same time.

Soon, in front of the fireplace, Chucky made love to Tiffany.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tiffany stopped him.

"What, what, what, what?" Chucky stopped.

"Have you got a rubber?" She asked.

"Have I got a rubber?!"

"Yea!"

"Tiff! Look at me! I'm all rubber!"

"Oh, that's right. Wait, I thought you were plastic."

"Tiff."

"What?"

"Just kiss me."

Penelope had her back against the door, looking at them through the bathroom mirror.

_"Oh my god...that could have been me."_ Penelope thought.

She quickly slipped through the door outside. She looked through Tiffany's jacket to find cigarettes. She lite up one and stood outside.

Soon, Jesse joined her outside in a panic run.

Penelope quickly put out the cig. "Oh, Jesse." She looked at his body. "What...are you doing out...here?"

Jesse sighed. "I'm married."

Penelope shrugged. "Is that a bad thing?"

"I wasn't ready for it. All I wanted was a relationship. But I don't know what got into me." Jesse admitted. "I came out here to talk to David.

Penelope hugged him. "You don't think Jade did it, did you?"

Jesse shrugged. "I don't know. I just need to talk to David." He walked towards the booth.

Penny followed him inside.

"David, it's me."

"Hey Jesse."

"I'm sorry to call you so late. I got a problem. It's Jade."

"Listen to me, go to the police, now! Before somebody else gets hurt!"

Jesse shook his head. "I can't do that."

Inside, they could hear screaming. Either someone found the bodies or saw the two dolls having sex.

Jesse and Penelope ran inside and met Jade in the room where the cleaning lady found Russ and his whore.

"Then, where's...?" Penelope ran into their room to see the dolls sitting on the booth. "Okay, I can't keep doing this! California or not, I'm done!"

Chucky hopped down from the booth. "What?! No! We are stuck in Jersey for now, but we will find Andy! And like it or not, you're staying dammit!"

Penny shook her head. "Kill me! Go ahead! But you'll never find out where Andy is!" She sat on the bed with her hands on her face.

Soon, Jade and Jesse came in. "We are leaving in the morning!"

/

Jade woke Penelope up. "We're leaving, come on! I set out clothes you can borrow, okay?" She was already dressed and going out he door before Penny could say 'thank you.'

Penny got up from the floor and looked to Chucky to find the clothes Jade set for her. Penny quickly took a shower and scrunched her hair. Jade picked out a white blouse with black skater skirt overalls. She slipped on some black ballet slippers with a black bow on top. She put on her infinity necklace and black leather infinity love bracelet around her right wrist. She put a her hair half back into a low ponytail with a white bow.

"Penny, are you ready?" Jesse called.

Penelope ran out of the bathroom with her things. "I'll grab the dolls and you guys go get into the van."

Jesse nodded and ran out with Jade. "Thanks Penelope."

Penny looked at the two dolls and carried them in her arms. "You two are so weird. I saw that scene last night! Which the proposal was cute but the sex was weird! Couldn't you guys wait until you were human?"

Chucky laughed. "Couldn't help myself."

Tiffany giggled. "I didn't know a doll's dick could be that big."

"Okay! End of discussion. Sorry I brought it up." Penny yelled.

Chucky smirked. "Thanks."

Penny opened the back of the van and closed it.

"I can't do this." Jade looked at Jesse.

Jesse breathed heavily. "What?"

"I..I..I can't be with you Jesse. Not anymore."

Jesse exhaled. "I'm glad you said that."

"Why?"

"Jade, this is too much for me. I love you, I will always love you, but there is a limit to how much I can take."

Penelope sat on top of the trunk with the dolls.

"Could you PLEASE stop talking to me like I'm the one who's crazy? You're the crazy one! You're a mass murderer!"

"You mean multiple murderer?"

"So you admit it?"

"No I don't!"

"I can't take this shit anymore!" Jade sat back.

A knock on the door startled them.

"David!" Jesse held his heart.

* * *

Soon, they were on the road again.

"Anyway, the thing that struck me, was how sure you both sounded." David sat behind Jesse. "And to me that meant three things. One of you is lying, both of you are wakos, or both of you are wrong. And add to the fact, I know you both better than anyone else that you wouldn't hurt a fly! I I've concluded that what we have here is a terrible misunderstanding." David spoke out.

Penelope nodded. "That sounds right."

David looked to her. "And you are...?"

Jesse looked back. "That's Penelope, Tiffany's niece. You know Tiffany, right?"

David nodded. "That busty blonde that lives next to you?"

Penelope nodded. "That's the one."

David laughed. "Awesome! Do you guys smell something in here?"

Penny looked at the dolls. "Oh no..." She mouthed.

"Okay, for the sake of the argument, if it wasn't you and it wasn't me, then who else would want to kill Warren and Needlenose?" Jesse pondered.

"And those people from last night." Jade added.

"You're assuming Warren is dead. He's only missing." David concluded.

Jade laughed. "You're suggesting that Warren's..."

"Yes! Why not? I find him as a psychopath before either of you two." David turned to Penelope. "I don't find you as a psycho either."

Penny grinned. "Thanks."

"Poo! Something really stinks in here!" David smelled around.

Jade smiled to Jesse. "Told you not to leave your dirty socks back there."

"Honey, this ain't no dirty socks." He poked around. He soon found the blood on the floor coming from the trunk.

David pointed to the floor. "Blood!" He whispered to Penny.

Penny's heart began to race. "Oh my god..." She sank in her seat.

David moved the dolls over to Penelope's lap and opened up the trunk to see Warren dead.

"I feel like such an idiot." Jesse looked to Jade.

"Me too." Jade admitted.

"I mean, I can't believe that you could kill someone." Jesse laughed.

"I know, I'm sorry." Jade smiled.

"David, what would we do without you?" Jesse smiled.

Jade smiled to David.

"What do you mean without me?" David acted nervous.

"I mean you set us straight! The only one!" Jesse watched the road.

"You're a good friend." Jade added. "The best!"

Jade went to give David a hug when he pulled a gun on her.

"Pull over! Pull over now!" David aimed it to Jesse.

Jesse slammed on the breaks then pulled over out of traffic under a bridge.

"David, come on buddy!" Jesse climbed into the back. "It's me! Come on, let's talk this over!"

"I'm not your buddy!"

"Fuck David, please! Put the gun down!"

"Why? So you can kill me?" He cocked it back.

"Wait, wait! We didn't kill anybody!" Jade put her hands up.

"Oh! You're good! You can't fool me now!"

"What are you talking about?" Jade yelled.

"This!" David lifted up the trunk to reveal Warren's rotting corpse.

Penelope nearly vomited from the stench.

Jade held her mouth as well as Jesse.

"Son of a bitch!" Jade yelled.

"David, I didn't do it! She did it!" Jesse tried ratting Jade out.

"David, I would never!" Jade tried defending herself.

"Shut up!" David stepped out of the van.

David then spotted the cop driving by. "Help! Help me! Over here!"

Chucky and Tiffany stood up and aimed guns at them.

"Nobody move!" Chucky yelled.

Jade and Jesse turned around in horror. "Oh!"

David then walked onto oncoming traffic where a semi drove by and hit David straight on.

"NO!" Jade cried.

Penelope climbed out of the van and put her hands over her mouth.

The semi slammed on the breaks, trying to stop.

Chucky turned to Tiffany. "That works too."

"Get this heap of shit moving! Now! Now! Now!" Tiffany demanded. "Penelope, get in!"

Penny, still in shock, slowly climbed into the van and into the passenger seat.

Jade shut the back doors and Jesse hit the gas, trying to escape the cops.

As soon as they took off, Jade looked out the back window to the semi which had David's blood over the front.

Chucky opened the back door and began to shoot at the police car chasing after them. He shot out the front left tire and laughed as the cop jerked the car left into a ditch.

Hours without talking, they finally made it to New Jersey again.

Jade just sat with her knees to her chest, speechless.

"I imagine at this point you two must have a lot of questions. You do know how I am." Chucky looked at Jesse.

"Chucky." He blurted out.

"This, is Tiffany." He tilted his head toward her and Penelope.

"I believe we've already met, haven't we Sweet face?" Tiffany smiled.

Jesse was speechless at first. "S-So how did you end up like this?"

"Well, it's a long story." Chucky started.

"Sure is." Tiffany added.

"In fact, if it were a movie, it would take three or four sequels just to do it justice." Chucky said. "And you already know Penelope. Tiffany's 'niece'."

Jesse looked back at her. "Wait, so you've know this whole time it was them who did all this?"

Penny nodded in shame. "Yea...I was forced to take Chucky to California to take my father's soul. Andy Barclay. Perhaps you know him?"

Jesse nodded. "Yea, that kid who said his doll was possessed. Guess he was right. Poor guy."

Penelope sighed. "Yea, and Chucky and I came across Tiffany's trailer park so the plan came to a screeching holt."

"What are you going to do with us?" Jade peeped.

"Funny you should ask." Chucky responded.

"These bodies are like apartments so we're just renting. But now, we're moving on up." Tiffany smiled.

"Like George and Wheezy." Chucky added. "And you know you know what they say about real estate. Location, Location, Location."

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Ugh, you remind me of dad."

"Well, you kids are definitely in the right place at the wrong time." Chucky laughed with Tiffany.

"The Jesse and Jade case just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

Jesse turned the radio up.

"Fingerprints discovered at two separate crime scenes have been identified to belong to Charles Lee Ray, the Notorious Serial killer gunned down in nineteen eighty-eight. Now, police confirmed that Ray's corpse will be examined from Hackensack, New Jersey cemetery sometime today." The reporter announced.

"WHAT?!" Chucky's eyes widened.

"Chucky! The Heart of Damballa!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"I know!"

"What do we do? What do we do?" Tiffany panicked.

"Shut up! Just let me think, okay?" Chucky closed his eyes. "First, we gotta get some new wheels. Every cop within a five mile radius is looking for this van. We need something...inconspicuous."

* * *

Quickly, night time creped up on them. After killing two old couple and stuffing their bodies into the pantry, Jesse drove the Wanavago. They moved their belongings into their ride and set off to the Cemetery.

Penelope sat on the soft padded bench. She remained quiet as Tiffany tied up Jade in a chair and forced makeup onto her.

"Hold still honey or I'm gonna poke you in the eye again." Tiffany giggled as she put eye shadow on her lids. "Yes, I think I'm going to look absolutely ravishing. Don't you think Penelope?"

Penny looked up with a small smile. "Oh..yeah. Whatever."

"What's gotten into you, missy?" Tiffany put her hands on her hips.

Penny shrugged. "Nothing." She lied. She was quite irritated with the two dolls. She was practically their slave and felt bad for Jade and Jesse.

_Ding!_

Tiffany put out her cigarette and opened the small oven to her cookies. "Want some cookies, Penny?"

Penelope's stomach grumbled. "Sure, haven't eaten in a while." She grabbed one from the plate and nibbled at it.

Tiffany walked over to Chucky with a plate full of cookies.

"No body makes Swedish meatballs like you, babe." Chucky smiled.

"Thanks honey bunch!" Tiffany giggled. "I hope you left room for dessert."

"You know it, Poky." He grabbed a cookie from the plate and kissed her one the cheek. Chucky turned to Jesse. "Ya know, if I would have known marriage was such a great gig, I would have never waited his long!"

Jesse looked back to see the dirty dished piled up so high. "On the other hand, she's not much of a house keeper, is she?"

Penelope swallowed the last of her cookie and looked up in the mirror at Jesse then smiled. Penny looked over to Jade whose was smiling at her. The three were thinking the same thing.

Chucky turned back. "Tiff!"

Tiffany stopped humming and looked at him. "Hm?"

"Those, uh, dishes aren't going to wash themselves, ya know!" He smirked.

Tiffany frowned, not responding to his comment.

Jade leaned over to Tiffany. "You were nice to cook for him. The least he can do is wash a dish." Jade looked up to Jesse.

Tiffany scoffed and threw the spatula down. She grabbed plates and began to fling them at Chucky.

"What are you doin'?" Chucky exclaimed.

Still, Tiffany flung the dishes, trying to hit Chucky.

"What would Martha Stewart say?"

Tiffany ripped off her pink apron. "Fuck Martha Stewart! Martha Stewart can kiss me shiny plastic butt! Here I am, slaving away over a hot stove! Baking cookies, making Swedish meatballs and for what?! For a man who doesn't appreciate me! For a man who can't even wash one FUCKING dish! For a man who isn't even a man at all where it counts if you get my drift!" Tiffany looked up to Jade. "Take it from me, honey! Plastic is no substitute for a nice hunk of wood!"

Penelope covered her mouth with both hands. "No way!"

Jesse and Chucky looked at each other.

"I didn't hear her complaining last night." He turned to Tiffany. "Any guy who'd date of hunk of plastic, PROBABLY battery operated to get a reaction out of you in bed. And BY THE WAY, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN TO BAKE!?" He threw a cookie at her.

"Ah! How dare you speak to me that way?!" Tiffany gasped.

"You started it!" Chucky continued.

"I did not-" Tiffany was cut off.

Jade kicked Tiffany into the oven and closed it up tight.

Penelope gasped. "Shit!" She stood up.

"NOO!" Chucky shot at Jade.

Jade screamed which caused Jesse to shove Chucky out of the window. The van spiraled out of control and ran into a electricity pole. Inside, everything collapsed onto them. Jesse was knocked out, Chucky was no where to be found, Tiffany was burning alive, Penelope's body was slammed against the roof, knocking her out with Jade on the floor.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Jade slowly came to her senses. Blood trickled down her face and onto the floor. She looked up to see Jesse passed out in the front seat.

"Jesse! Jesse!" She called out. "Please! Please!"

She looked at her feet to see Penelope's forehead bleeding and her body sprawled out on the floor with her hair messed up and all over her face. "Penelope! Wake up! Come on!"

Penelope opened her eyes slowly. "J..Jade? Or Tiffany?"

Jade smiled with hope. "It's me, Jade! You have to see if Jesse's okay!"

Penny coughed. "I cant...too weak."

Jade heard sharp nails scratch against glass. She turned around to see the oven. Tiffany popped up and screamed causing Jade to scream.

Jesse then woke up coughing. Unable to know what just happened.

Jade didn't take her eyes off the oven after Tiffany disappeared. Shortly after, Tiffany popped out in full rage. She was no longer beautiful. Her hair, skin, and clothes were charcoaled.

"YOU BITCH!" Tiffany grabbed Jade's hair and biting her.

Jesse gasped and quickly ran to the back of the van to Jade's rescue. He climbed through the broken furniture and loose sparks to get to her. He grabbed Tiffany's hair and with one motion, threw her out the window. Jesse searched the sink to find a knife to set Jade free. He cut her hands loose and helped Penelope up.

"Penny! You have to get out of here! Now!" Jesse yelled.

Penelope blinked hard. "Jesse...where's Chucky?"

Jesse ignored her question and ran to the swinging sparks to keep from hitting the water. He busted the door open and looked at the girls. "Go! Go! Go!" He shoved them along.

"NO! I can't leave without you!" She held onto Jesse.

"Go! I'll be right behind you!" Jesse reassured her.

Jade grabbed Penelope's hand and ran past the sparks and onto the crispy grass.

Penny held onto the Jade in pain. "M...My body aches."

"You have to stay here and wait for help!" Jade reassured her.

Penny wiped her bloody nose off on her overalls. "I have business to take care of." She stood on her feet.

Penelope exhaled deeply then looked around. "Where are you...?" She bit her lip.

"Hey, sexy ladies." Chucky cocked the gun.

The girls quickly turned around to see Chucky aiming a gun at them. Jade screamed bloody murder when she saw him.

Jesse was able to get passed the sparks but it soon touched a gas leak inside. Fire started to spread and Jesse needed to get out! He hurled himself out of the van and onto the grass before the explosion blew up the van.

"Here is what's going to happen. You and Jade WILL walk me over the cemetery just down the road!" He ordered Penny. "Now, Jade, be a good girl. Pick me up and run to the cemetery. Now that we all have a job, lift me up toots."

Jade shook her head. "What if I don't?"

Chucky fired the gun into the air. "I think I made my point."

Jade swooped up Chucky and made a run for the cemetery before she knew where Jesse was.

The two girls began to run down the road when Jesse saw them making a run for it.

"Jade! Penelope!" He held the gun aimed at Tiffany.

They turned around to reveal that they were taking him to the cemetery.

"Move it!" Chucky commanded.

The two girls ran faster, trying to lose Jesse for Chucky's sake.

/

At the cemetery, the winds began to pick up and a chilly breeze became more violent. Thunder clapped against the night sky, but not raining.

The man who was there to examine Charles' dead body, already dug up his coffin when Chucky shot him.

Once again, Jade let out a loud scream before climbing down the ladder.

"Get going!" He commanded Jade. He looked up at Penelope. "Help her, you idiot!"

Penelope glared at Chucky for a quick second then followed Jade down the ladder and into his grave.

The two girls gathered around the coffin, no ready to see his rotting corpse.

"Open the coffin, ladies!" Chucky commanded.

Penelope and Jade got down on their knees and rested their hands on coffin.

"Hurry up!" Chucky spit at them.

"We're trying you fucking midget!" Jade yelled.

To shut her attitude up, Chucky fired a shot into the grave to scare them. Again, Jade screamed.

Penelope weakly stood to her feet and looked up at Chucky. "We're trying our best not to fucking lose our minds! We are doing what you say! Now, shut up and let us do it!"

Chucky laughed. "Big talk for a person in a hostage situation! Now help her out! Hurry!"

Penny shook her head. "Bite me!"

Jade scoffed. "Penny, let's just get this over with!"

Penelope looked at Jade then back to Chucky with a angered glare. She slowly got down on her knees and lifted with Jade.

Chucky smiled. "You are really good on your knees."

Penelope rolled her eyes and looked at Jade. "One..."

"Two..." Jade counted with her.

"Three!" They said at once.

They both pushed the top off and looked down at the rat infested Charles Lee Ray. They scooted back from the smell.

Chucky shivered. "I really didn't need to see that!" He looked away.

Jade tried containing herself from gagging.

"Gimme the amulet!" He pointed to Jade.

Jade held her breath and slowly grabbed the amulet and with one motion, ripped it off the skeleton; breaking his neck.

Chucky gasped. "Ah! Bitch! You broke my neck."

Penelope grabbed the amulet from Jade's hand and threw it up to Chucky. "Take it!"

The amulet clinked off the tombstone and into Chucky's hand.

The two girls quickly climbed up the ladder and onto the hill.

Running up the hill, Jesse had Tiffany in one hand and a gun in another aimed at her head.

"Let her go!" Chucky gritted his teeth.

"Let Jade and Penelope go first!" Jesse aimed it at Chucky.

"Jade, yes. Penelope, I can't! Jade or no one at all." He smirked.

Penelope frowned. "Jesse, it's okay. Jade is the important one here."

Jesse sighed. "Are you sure?!"

Penelope nodded. "Jade is your lover, I'm a prisoner to Chucky."

Chucky laughed. "That's more like it!" He looked up to Jade. "Now, get movin'."

Jade looked down at Chucky then slowly made her way to Jesse.

"And Jade." Chucky stopped her. "See you REAL soon."

Jesse let Tiffany go, looking down at her and her looking up at him. "Go on. Get out of here."

Tiffany turned around and whispered. "Why don't I ever get it on with the real Good Guys?"

Jade and Tiffany slowly walked their way to their lovers. While passing each other, they stopped and looked at one another.

"You're a lucky girl." Tiffany croaked.

Without saying a word, right after she passed Tiffany, Jade ran to Jesse and hugged him tight with tears in her eyes.

"Kiss me, Chucky." Tiffany leaned in.

"Ew." Chucky moved out of her way, letting Tiffany fall.

Penelope walked over to Jesse and Jade and hugged them goodbye. She stepped away to let them have their moment of kisses.

Boy did that make Chucky jealous. He pulled the knife from his overalls and aimed it at Jesse.

Penny's smile turned into horror. Before Chucky threw the knife into Jesse's back, Penelope stepped in the way of his aim, piercing her chest.

"Penny!" Jade screamed. "NO!"

Chucky yelled in frustration. "Dammit Penelope! Why do you always have to do the right thing?! You're just like your father!"

Jesse turned around to see Penelope's blood bleed through the white shirt. "Shit!"

Penelope smiled at Chucky then turned around to Jade and Jesse. She dropped to her knees and the two came to her aid.

"Stay with us! You're okay! On three, I'm going to rip the knife from you!" Jade warned her.

Penelope gritted her teeth, embracing herself for the worse pain.

"One...Two...Three!" Jade gripped the knife and pulled it from her chest.

Penelope didn't go into shock, but she screamed on top of her lungs. She held her hand over her chest and laid on the ground.

Chucky outstretched his arm. "I'll take that." He said with the cruelest voice.

Penelope flipped him off. "Screw you and your fucking name!"

Jade picked up the knife and chunked it over to Chucky.

Chucky put the knife in he overalls and picked up the gun on the floor; aiming it at Jade and Jesse with a smile.

"It's showtime!"

While Penelope laid on her back, trying to stay alive, all she could think about is her father. Not about the stupid college, not about her own life, but Andy.

Chucky tied them up together and began the Damballa chant.

Tiffany crawled to Chucky and sat by his feet.

"This is it." Chucky looked down to his bride.

Tiffany smiled. "I love you Chucky."

Chucky nodded. "I know."

"We belong together...forever."

Chucky remained silent.

"Kiss me." She puckered her lips.

Chucky bent down and kissed his wonderful Tiffany.

Jade looked at them with disgust then turning to Penelope. "Penny...?"

Penelope turned on her side with bloody hands and chest area. "Jade..."

Jade smiled, but with tears in her eyes. "It's going to be okay. They will come for you, I promise."

Penelope smiled weakly. "I hope so..I don't feel so good." She fell onto her back.

Jesse sighed. "Penny!"

With a shriek, they all looked at Chucky. Tiffany had stabbed Chucky in the back with his own knife. He rolled down the hill then coming to a complete stop.

He moaned in pain then croaked. "Why...?"

Tiffany looked down at him. "Chucky, look at us. Don't you see? We belong dead. Goodbye darling. I'll see you in hell."

Chucky exhaled then closed his eyes. He looked dead but they couldn't tell.

Jade was able to break free from her bind and untied Jesse. They both ignored Tiffany and dove straight toward Penelope. Jade lifted up Penelope's head and laid it on her thighs.

"Don't take this wrong." Jesse lifted up her shirt to see the knife wound.

Penelope took her phone out and handed it to Jesse. "Call...nine one one."

Jesse flipped open her phone and dialed the number. "Help! At Hackensack Cemetery!"

Penelope yelled. "I need medical assistance!"

Jesse looked at the phone. "Pen, no signal! We lost them!"

With a ding, they looked over to see that Chucky hit Tiffany over the head with a shovel.

Tiffany threw dirt into Chucky's face then grabbing the shovel next to her. She stood on her feet and began to dual with Chucky. This carried on for about three minutes until Chucky hit her again, making her fall onto the hay.

Chucky sighed then threw the shovel down, thinking she was dead.

Tiffany shot up and grabbed Chucky by the throat, trying to choke him.

Chucky picked up the knife on the ground next to him and shoved it into her stomach, through her back.

Jade gasped while Penelope shut her eyes tight then looked away. "Oh god..."

Tiffany looked up at him with sad eyes. "My mother always told me...love would set me free..."

Chucky shoved her back. "Get off my knife!"

With a thud, Tiffany laid bleeding in the hay sack.

Jesse picked up the shovel and like a baseball to a bat, Jesse swung Chucky into he grave.

Jade swung Penelope's arm over her shoulder and slowly made their way to the grave.

Before Chucky could get up, Jesse pulled the ladder up, not letting Chucky climb out.

Jade handed Penny to Jesse and aimed the glock at Chucky.

"Let me see your hands!" The detective from TV aimed a gun at Jesse and Jade.

They looked over to the man who ran toward them. "Drop the gun! Drop it!"

Jade did what he said the lifted Penelope's arm onto her shoulder again.

"Let me out!" Chucky repeated, running around the grave throwing a fit.

The man looked down at him. "Whoa..."

Penelope snatched the gun from the detective's hands. "Don't move!" She pointed at Chucky.

Chucky stopped then glaring evilly at her. "Go ahead and shoot! I'll be back! I always come back!"

Penny clicked the gun.

Chucky sighed deeply. "But dying is such a BITCH!"

Penelope shot a bullet through Chucky's chest. "Doesn't feel too good, does it?!" She got carried away and shot four more.

Chucky fell over dead on top of his human corpse.

* * *

The storm let off and it slowly became morning. The three stood by the grave and looked silently at each other while Penelope sat on the ground.

"No one's ever going to believe this. You know that, right?" The man asked them.

"What's going to happen to us?" Jade asked.

Before he could answer, his phone rang.

"Preston." He answered. "Yea, I'm here now. I'm afraid we got another corpse dead. Jesse and Jade...no, they didn't do it. Just forensics down here. You're never going to fuckin' believe this." He hung up. Preston crouched down beside Penelope.

"You either are a very brave or a very ditsy girl." He smiled.

Penelope chuckled slightly. "Can I be both?"

He laughed. "I'm afraid not."

"Penelope?" A familiar voice called her name.

Penelope looked around to see Andy Barclay, her father.

Andy's tears filled his eyes. "Oh, Penelope!"

Penny began to cry too. "Daddy!" She swung her arms open.

Andy fell to his knees and embraced his daughter. "Are you okay? This detective called me when he received your emergency call. Who hurt you?"

Penelope sighed. "Whenever I said the package was from Marcy? It really wasn't. I got a doll in the mail and I thought it was from you, but it turns out...this doll knew me. More important, he knew you."

Andy stared into space. "Oh no..."

Penelope laid a hand on his shoulder. "Oh yea. The reason I was going to California was to deliver Chucky to see you. I'm sorry, Dad."

Andy sighed and hugged his daughter again. "The important thing is, you're okay. I'm glad nothing bad happened to you.

Jesse cleared his throat and outstretched his hand at Andy. "I'm Jesse, and I just wanted to apologize for not believing you in the paper. Chucky was one fucked up doll."

Andy pushed his hand away. "Don't apologize. It's really not a problem. I'm a grown man now and I got over Chucky. That is, until he arrived at my daughter's house. Now, it's my problem."

The detective stepped in. "You two, go on home." He looked at Jade and Jesse.

Andy helped Penelope up and Penny hugged Jade and Jesse. "I'm very sorry for the trouble I've caused you two. I should have stopped them before all this happened."

Jesse chuckled. "Hey, don't beat yourself up."

Jade nodded. "Yea, there was nothing you could have done."

Penny grinned. "So, I'll um, see you around?"

Jesse and Jade nodded. "You bet."

Andy stopped them. "Wait, I could at least take you two home. That is, after I take Penelope to the hospital."

They smiled. "We would like that, sir." Jade nodded.

Andy helped Penelope into the passenger seat and let the two ride in the back of his Mercedes.

While driving off, Penelope could hear screaming coming from the cemetery.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! If you know me, I ALWAYS make a sequel! Be looking out for that! ;D tell me what you think- and be honest! Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Ta-ta for now!**


End file.
